interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Omega
Background Agent Omega was a member of The Organization's elite and secretive Security Asset Team or SAT. Highly decorated as an Organization Security Agent, Agent Omega's injuries and future enrollment into SAT has become a highly contested and debate topic within The Organization. Despite the agency's best efforts, Agent Omega's former colleagues and supporters retain a firm grip on a very dark chapter in agency history. Agent Omega was born Xavier Anderson in the slums and poorest parts of Eriadu. Born on the streets, Xavier's life was dog eat dog since a very young age. With his father dying as a police officer in the line of duty when Xavier was just 7 years old and his mother turning to the bottle and drugs (not to mention multiple boyfriends afterwards as well), Xavier was essentially alone, struggling through school and fighting for survival on the streets of Eriadu. Because of Xavier's forced loner life, the child became a excellent street fighter, utilizing his fists and his environment around him (junk laying around, broken bottles, etc) to his advantage in any fight. A Deep Cover Agent took pity on the young Xavier while on assignment and after his mission ops was done, the DCA got the troubled and lonely Xavier off planet at age 17; but not before the DCA arranged the murder of Xavier's mother and current drug addict boyfriend, as to sever all ties for Xavier and any involvement to Eriadu and ever returning for his mother. Xavier never discovered who murdered his mother and her boyfriend. Starting a new life with The Organization, becoming Agent X, Xavier rose through the ranks starting with the Field Agent Response Personnel for several years before moving upwards to Organization Security Agent for more then a decade before finally becoming a DCA. Whatever his tier or assignment, Xavier excelled at it all, becoming one of the few Agents to become highly decorated in all three tiers. The stories and myths vary from that point onward. Agent X was going through the process of becoming a Regional Operations Supervisor. Some say he saw something that he shouldn't while on a field assignment as a DCA under a Operations Manager overseeing his training to replace the recently killed-in-action ROS. Others say that the OM discovered Xavier knew something he didn't disclose to the agency and was planning on selling it on the market and was essentially a traitor and the OM was there to "tie up loose ends". Others say that Xavier become disillusioned with The Organization and tried to resign, but the agency couldn't allow that a course. Or some claim that the OM was a secret double agent and Xavier discovered him (although no one will opening say this a course). Still others claim it was a combination of all of them and / or that he was directly involved or knew knowledge of the former ROS's death. Regardless of the stories & myths, there was an altercation at some point between the OM and Agent X. The entirety of the OM's security detail was killed and while the OM was injured, Agent X was severely wounded. While it remains unknown why Agent X wasn't killed if he was a traitor or simply put under arrest---or if the agency's story about the OM and Agent X being ambushed by the same killers of the ROS are true---the fact remains that Agent X was badly wounded, but not so much as it required the extensive cyborg modifications that would transform him into Agent Omega and become part of the future SAT. What further remains is why Agent X received the extensive cyborg surgeries when he didn't need them; was it a cover for what happened during the struggle with the OM? Did Agent X request it? We may never know the answer. Ability Agent Omega is the latest and expected to be last prototype for the SAT program. While Agent Omega, in theory was suppose to be the ultimate model after Agent Alpha and Agent Mu, the former Agent X's end result was not that. The overly extensive cyborg surgeries left Agent Omega with almost complete robotic arms and legs, giving him uncanny strength, speed, and agility (except for Agent Mu, whose agility is better) above and beyond the rest of SAT, but also challenging even most droids. However, the extensive modifications have left Agent Omega less durable in the limbs then both Agent Alpha and Agent Mu, due to the mostly robotic limbs. Despite his endurance problems, Agent Omega's mostly cyborg brain allows him to process things much faster then his more organic counterparts. Agent Omega shares the same torso protection as both Agent Alpha and Agent Mu.Category:The Organization (Characters)